1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling connection status. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to controlling a connection status of a communication device using a flash with information message.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, communication device users can communicate with other parties using a variety of connection techniques. For example, a user can engage in call waiting by making a first party wait while the user is communicating with a second party. The user can also engage in three-way calling by communicating with two parties at the same time. Unfortunately, when switching between parties multiple times, the user may lose track of the connection status of each party. For example, the user may lose track of the party currently being addressed. Also, the user cannot selectively end a call with one party while maintaining a call with another party in three-way calling. For example, to end a call with an undesired party in three-way calling, the undesired party must hang up. If the undesired party does not hang up, the user is forced to end the entire call with both parties and then call back the desired party. Furthermore, present communication systems do not provide for proper signaling to adequately control these connection techniques.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling connection status for a communication device.